


Late Night Confession.

by katasstropheee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Rewrite, Episode Related, F/M, Heavy Angst, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've loved you since I can't remember when, and I'm gonna love you till I can't forget how."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confession.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version to how Toby finds out the truth about Happy. I just feel like it could've been done in a slicker and more sensible way.
> 
> \+ I would've loved it if Collin's influence was still there in Toby's head, when the truth bomb exploded.

Toby could still feel the weight of the rope on his wrists. 

He sat at his desk, clenching and unclenching his fists, keeping his breathing low and under control. His head ran with thoughts that weren't his own, and a voice screaming over the top of them. He kept his eyes on his hands, trying to focus on anything but the doubt that was eating him alive.

"Toby!" He jumped slightly, looking up and into the big doe eyes of his neighbor. "Are you okay?" Sly asked with concern.

Toby sighed, shifting his concentrated gaze into a fake grin. "I am great Sly Dog, peachy even."

He hesitated, assessing his friend one last time before nodding. "Okay." He slowly made his way back to his desk, playing with the fresh band-aid he had replaced on his ring finger. "Oh, Happy wanted to see you" he added quickly, taking a seat and shuffling some papers into a neat pile. "She's outside near her car."

Toby responded with a slight tilt of his hat, before he stood and left. He walked through the kitchen, the echo of his shoes skidding across the concrete floor as he approached the exit. He pushed the door open, instantly hit by the cool night wind. He shifted his collar and hugged his chest, shivering against the cold and making his way over to Happy's truck.

The light was on inside. He could just make out her face through the dusty windscreen, and something white that partially obscured her face. _A tissue_ , he realized, as he opened the passenger door and slid into the seat.

They were left in silence. Toby didn't know what to say, or if there was anything to say. She knew about his proposal now, about the ring that burned a hole in his jacket pocket. Whether she was having second thoughts, or not thinking about it all, he really needed to know what was running through her mind.

"Happy-" he started to say, but her hand suddenly lashed out, a finger pointed and poking sharply at his forearm. He remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Before you say anything, I need to say something first." The words came out of her like a punch to the chest, like the air in her lungs wanted to escape from her mouth all at once. He crooked his eyebrow in concern, but kept quiet. She took a hefty breath in, and continued; "I was... scared for you. I was afraid we wouldn't get to you in time. And when I saw you, tied to that chair and I was unable to get to you, I... I was close Doc. I was so close to-"

She paused, raising the tissue to her eyes and dabbing the tears off her lashes. "When Mark mentioned that you were my... fiancee, as he called it, I thought he was playing one of his mind games. But then, Sly's strange behavior began to make sense. Your behavior too" she added, gesturing with her head, but unable to meet Toby's intense stare. "I am so scared of losing you Toby. I almost did today, and I-I can't lose you again."

"Happy" he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but made no motion to remove it. "You will never lose me. I've loved you since... well, I can't remember when, and I'm gonna love you till I can't forget how."

She nodded, her eyes closed tightly in concentration. "Happy" he said again, worriedly.

Suddenly, she straightened up. His hand fell to his lap, forgotten as he watched her turn in her chair and finally meet his gaze. Her eyes were red, brimming with tears and irritation. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "I know what you want to ask me."

The pause was long. He knew she didn't want him to say anything, but the tension in the car was almost bursting. "But I-" she stuttered, evidence of sadness brimming in her words, "I can't accept your proposal."

Her statement wasn't sudden, so it didn't hit him right away. But the look in her eyes and her tense shoulders hit him like a wall of bricks, falling and crushing him. "Wait, what." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either.

"I can't, say yes." The tone of her voice was higher, lighter, as she began to cry. "I-I'm already married to someone else."

He doesn't remember audibly gasping, or turning his gaze to look into the dead and dark street outside, or breaking the skin on his palm as his hands clamped tightly. His mind was reeling, filled with words that weren't his, and thoughts altered by a mad virtuoso.

_There's no way she would say yes._ _She can't._

"I- uh." He was at a loss for words. He couldn't think, or barely feel anything, not even Happy's fingers as they brushed softly over his knuckles.

"Toby, please. Let me explain."

He shook his head absently, all his focus lost in the fog of his mind. "I need to... I need to go." He opened the door, quickly escaping the heat of the car. He slammed the door ignoring Happy's calls. He ran across the road and all but heaved himself into the warm and familial garage.

Happy watched him leave. She had just seen the light leave his eyes, his face fall from one of understanding, to a look of complete disabuse. The sobs in her chest began to escape, and she couldn't hold them back any longer. So she sat in her car, dash light on but engine silent, crying into her steering wheel until she felt numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr: http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/  
> I'm nice, I promise.


End file.
